sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mallory the lynx
THEMES: This content addresses content that may be disturbing. all info subject to change Basic Info Name:Mallory Full Name:Mallory Alana Tribourne Favorite Song:Numb by Usher Theme Song: Fade into darkness by Avicii Age:19 Hair Style:Chinese Bun Alias:"Mally" and "Miss Tribourne" Species:Lynx Fur color:Light brown Eye Color:Orange Weight:*shrugs* Height:3' 7? Appearence:Her ear tufts are white,and her Facial and body marks are white. Attire:Lavender tube-top,Black finger-cut gloves, black steel toe boots(they reach about to her knees), Black mini-skirt, She has three diamond studded earings on her left ear. Powers:Ice and Fire Love Interest:Red the hegdgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Amy Rose Sexuality:Bisexual Background: Mallory Tribourne used to be a G.U.N back when she was seventeen. She went Rogue when she overheard some doctors planning to experiment on her. You see, Mallory is not your average lynx. She can weild flames as well as ice. Her body doesn't overheat, or overexert. She had been refered to as "an android" which she doesn't understand why. Her parent died when she was two. They didn't posses any supernatural power whatsover. Mallory describes herself as gifted. Since she went Rogue, she has been secretly taking down G.U.N members, which is why she is wanted by most agencies. Personality: Mallory is a gigantic flirt. She has been around the block so many times. Often encountering a handsome male, she flirts with him. She basically plays it like a game. Most of the time Mallory is talkative, but she doesn't lose the interest of males becuase her looks. She likes sports, her favorite being hocking. A rather sadistic individual who doesnt care what anyone thinks about her. She isn't afraid to speak her mind at all, and usual they're pretty dirty sayings. Her popualarity on the streets is one thing, Being the most wanted Individual on Mobius as of this date is another. She is constantly on the run. She can not stay one place very long, without being swarmed by the feds. Which is why she keeps her friends close and her Glock closer. Relationships with Other Characters: Red the hedgehog: When she first met the hedgehog she was in a bit of a jam. She was getting closed in by G.U.N authorites. He rescued her, not knowing that the individuals he had burned alive were member of G.U.N. "Heheh! That was G.U.N huh? I didn't notice, them being with the tight jumpsuits and all."Besides MTF pays better anyways" is what her said later a when she told him who they were. Since that day, the two have been super close. Mallory often flirts with the hedgehog, and actually gave him something "special" that night he saved her. Shadow the hedgehog: Claiming the ebony-colored hedgehog as a bad boy. She took a instant liking to him. She describes Shadow as unpredictable individual who, put his opion first and his emotions afterwards. She somehow turns him on. 'Amy Rose: '''She finds the pink hedgehog extremly cute, and extremely innocent. Making her all the more vulnerable, Mallory took advantage upon her never-ending quest to win over the Blue Boy's heart. She finds Amy's determination extraordinary, and somehow she has convinced Amy to consider giving up sonic or potentially making sonic confused by saying she is invovled in a affair with the lynx. Quotes: ''"I don't want any kind of Doctor strapping me to a table, and pokeing me with really a big needle unless they have my permission" "Well your body is really hot boy,' I wonder what other parts are." "'Oh sure put a gun to my head and rip my top off. Here comes another Adult rated film..." "Oh! I was unaware that me not wanting to get raped, meant I was going Rouge!" "I know a game we could play baby! Turn out the light, we'll play some soccer" "I'm not a prostitute! I use my body for good!" "Okay, Okay! A girl makes one little video and suddnely your labled as" Mobius Most Wanted Rouge Porn Star!" "''As much as I enjoy picking of you pansies, I've got a hedgehog who could use a therapeutic tool! ''" Category:Females Category:Lynxes Category:Good Category:Adult Themes Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Chaos Abilities